detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormy Night
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. Stormy Night is the seventh chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has nine different outcomes. Overview This chapter picks up where A New Home left off. Unlike the previous chapter, there are multiple intersecting pathways players may choose from that lead to either escape, or demise of any one of the characters of Kara, Todd Williams, or Alice. Endings Note that the shooting endings require the player to have found the gun in A New Home. *Todd kills Alice *Todd breaks Kara outside, in the corridor, or downstairs *Kara shoots Todd *Alice shoots Todd *Kara and Alice fight their way out *Kara and Alice evaded Todd Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Stormy Night, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. This chapter is from the perspective of Kara. To the right is an image showing the in-game flowchart, while below is a text version for ease of use. # Dinner's Ready (checkpoint) # Wait on Todd & Alice # Todd Gets Mad (checkpoint) #* Kara is Too Slow #** Todd Kills Alice #* Kara Fails to Become Deviant #** Todd Kills Alice #* Break Programming #** Kara becomes deviant #*** Kara is in Todd's way downstairs #**** Todd shoves Kara downstairs #*** Reason with Todd #**** Todd shoves Kara downstairs #*** Todd goes upstairs # Go upstairs #* Get to Alice After Todd #* Take Gun - only if discovered during A New Home #** Get to Alice After Todd #* Kara is in Todd's Way Upstairs #** Todd shoves Kara upstairs #*** Take Gun OR Get to Alice After Todd (if gun is not an option) #**** Get to Alice After Todd #* Get to Alice Before Todd ;Get to Alice Before Todd branch *Reason with Todd **Todd shoves Kara upstairs - leads to Get to Alice after Todd branch *Run away **Fail to hide ***Todd Takes Alice to Her Room - leads to Taking the Gun and/or Get to Alice After Todd branch **Hide in Corridor ***Todd Realizes Kara and Alice Are Gone ****Run to Backyard *****Fight Downstairs ******Escape From Todd *******Escape Via Yard ********Catch Bus ********* Kara & Alice Fought Their Way Out ********Miss Bus ********* Todd Broke Kara Outside *******Fail to Escape ********'' Todd Broke Kara Outside'' ******Todd Wins Fight *******'' Todd Broke Kara Downstairs'' ****Try Front Door *****Fail to Open Door - leads to Fight Downstairs (above) *****Open Front Door ******Run to the Bus - leads to same Bus endings above **Todd is Coming **#Out of Time **#Todd Breaks Into Bedroom **#Defend Alice - then follows entry from Get to Alice After Todd branch (next section) **Lock Door ***Grab Lamp OR Talk to Alice - leads to Todd Breaks Into Bedroom (above) ***Open Window - if a way out is discovered in A New Home ****Face Todd *****Defend Alice - then follows entry from Get to Alice After Todd branch (next section) ****Go Out *****Fail to Escape By Window ****** Todd Broke Kara Outside *****Escape By Window *****Run to the Bus ******Catch Bus ******* Kara & Alice Evaded Todd ******Miss Bus ******* Todd Broke Kara Outside ; Get to Alice After Todd branch * Threaten With Gun and/or Defend Alice - gun option only if discovered during A New Home ** Kara Kills Todd **# Open the Front Door **# Run to the Bus **# Kara Shot Todd - cross-chapter impact: allows "use gun" branch during Fugitives, and disallows "meet Todd" branch during Battle for Detroit - Kara Leaving Detroit. ** Alice Kills Todd **# Open the Front Door **# Run to the Bus **# Alice Shot Todd - cross-chapter impact: allows "use gun" branch during Fugitives, and disallows "meet Todd" branch during Battle for Detroit - Kara Leaving Detroit. ** Stun Todd **# Leave the Room **# Todd Chases Kara **#* Todd Catches Them **#** Todd Broke Kara in the Corridor **#* Try Front Door - leads to decision from section above **#* Run to Backyard - leads to decisions from section above de:Stürmische Nacht ru:Страшная ночь Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kara’s Chapters Category:Article stubs